Kimi e, Oyasumi
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: Badai salju, mati listrik dan sendirian. Hal apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Tapi semuanya terasa lebih baik saat Crawford menelepon dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.. Crawford X OC a bit OOC, warning! warning! fanfic debut Ichi setelah menghilang dari dunia per-fanfic-an selama bertahun-tahun... R&R *senyum moeh*


Kimi e, Oyasumi

By : Ichigo Jeevas

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Weiss Kreuz bukan punya akuuuuuuuu... =="

Lagu Kimi e Oyasumi juga bukan punya Ichi, itu lagunya Okiayu Ryoutarou buat anime Marginal Prince, tapi karena Okiayu-san juga dubbernya Crawford jadi ya di pas-pasin aja, hehehehe... *tawa garing* /bakaranakini

Summary :

Badai salju, mati listrik dan sendirian. Hal apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Tapi semuanya terasa lebih baik saat Crawford menelepon dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya..

Crawford X OC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemari pucat milik seorang gadis tergerak pelan, menyentuh permukaan kaca yang mengembun akibat salju yang sejak kemarin mulai menghujani bumi ini, dengan malas jari-jari itu menyapu embun di kaca dan perlahan garis yang terbentuk membentuk suatu huruf alfabetik,

"C-r-a-w-f-o-r-d..." ejanya pelan. Setelah nama itu selesai ia ukir gadis berambut pink tadi cepat-cepat menghapusnya kembali, khawatir jika salah satu rekan dari orang yang namanya ia tulis tadi tiba-tiba masuk dan menangkap basah dirinya... meskipun hal yang ia khawatirkan ini sebenarnya tidak akan pernah terjadi karena semua rekannya, oke.. dua dari tiga rekannya sedang tidak ada di mansion yang cukup besar ini sekarang. Begitu juga dengan pria bernama 'Crawford' tadi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis berambut pink melirik ke 'notifications board' yang tergantung tak jauh darinya.

'Menginap sampai dua hari kedepan dirumah Omi untuk persiapan ujian

–Nagi-'

'yoo Piga, jaga rumah yang benar selama aku ke club~ kalau terjadi sesuatu kau tidak akan dapat oleh-oleh lho~

Yang paling awesome dan menawan,

Schuldig'

"si bodoh itu..." desis Piga seraya mengepalkan tanggannya, semakin ia mengenal Schuldig semakin ia tahu sifat narsis dari pemuda berambut orange terang itu. Heran, saat di Rosenkreuz dulu dia tidak pernah menemukan Schuldig begini narsis, bergaul dengan siapa sih dia setelah lulus dari Rosenkreuz?

Menghela nafas panjang, sekarang yang tersisa di mansion ini hanya dirinya dan Farfarello. Tapi Farfie pasti lebih suka mengurung diri di ruangan pribadinya, dia hanya keluar (atau dikeluarkan) di saat-saat tertentu saja. Lalu pikirannya melayang kearah Crawford, pria itu pasti sedang sibuk rapat dengan klien baru mereka saat ini, ia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dan katanya baru akan kembali tiga hari lagi, menyebalkan..

BRAKK!

KRAKK!

KRKK! KRKKK!

Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar dan sedikit mengagetkan Piga, sedikit tergesa ia merapatkan cardigan tebalnya dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"ah.. badai salju.. sudah mulai ya.." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan gulungan angin berbalut salju diluar kaca jendela. untunglah Piga sudah mengunci semua jendela di mansion ini. Berpikir sejenak Piga membuat kesimpulan bahwa dengan adanya badai Schu pasti tidak akan pulang malam ini,

"perfect, it's just too perfect!" dengus gadis itu kesal, lalu ia mulai berjalan ke dapur dan membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri (Farfarello pasti menolak jika ia menawarkan coklat panas, jadi Piga tidak membuatkan untuk Farfarello), dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ruang tengah, meletakkan coklat panasnya dan menggulung dirinya sendiri di sofa beludru yang terletak tepat di depan televisi.

"mungkin ada acara yang bagus malam ini.." desahnya pelan sambil menyalakan televisi.

-X-

Sudah sejam lebih lamanya gadis berkuncir dua tersebut mengotak-atik chanel televisi, tapi tidak juga dirinya menemukan acara yang menarik, coklat panasnyapun sudah tandas sejak 15 menit yang lalu. setelah lagi-lagi mendengus kesal ia mematikan televisi yang malang tersebut dan melempar remotenya keatas meja.

"sepertinya semuanya sudah sepakat untuk membuatku kesal sekarang! Grrrr! Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini?!" serunya keras, tiba-tiba...

KLAP!

Ruangan tadi mendadak menjadi gelap gulita.

"kyaah!" pekik Piga kaget, tidak biasa dengan kegelapan sepekat ini. Ia buru-buru mengambil handphone dari saku cardigannya dan memencet sembarang tombol, otomatis handphone itu menyala, setidaknya ada cukup sumber cahaya, pikir Piga. Dengan sedikit meraba ia mencari lampu emergensi dari ruang kerja Crawford. Setelah sedikit mengobrak-abrik barang Crawford akhirnya gadis itu menemukan lampu yang dimaksud dan menyalakannya.

"good.. now what?" desahnya seraya melirik ke jam yang terdapat di handphonenya, jam 23.49... ternyata sudah selarut ini.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja, hmph!" perlahan ia beringsut naik ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, setelah memastikan untuk mengunci kamarnya Piga menaruh lampu emergensi di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"a-aku baru sadar... ternyata sudah sedingin ini..." dengan gerakan cepat nona kecil yang dijuluki 'Phoenix' tersebut merebahkan diri ketempat tidur serta tidak lupa untuk menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal. Tentu saja suhu ruangannya jadi turun drastis, saat listrik mati penghangat ruangan juga akan ikut mati, Piga berjanji untuk meminta Crawford membeli generator cadangan saat pria berambut hitam itu pulang nanti.

Udara yang terlalu dingin ternyata membuat orang menjadi tidak bisa tidur, terbukti mata violet-biru langit gadis itu tidak kunjung tertutup, ia sadar udara dingin adalah kelemahannya bahkan sejak ia masih berada di Rosenkreuz. Udara dingin ini membuka kembali kenangan masa lalunya, kenangan pertamanya dengan 'Head Prefect' yang saat itu paling ia benci sejagad raya dan seisinya ini...

[[Flashback]]

"nuuu... di hari yang sedingin ini kenapa aku harus ikut rapat organisasi sih...? aku kan tidak ada niat untuk berorganisasi... nuu... nuuu... kalau bukan gara-gara Frau Rose yang menyuruh mana mungkin aku mau mengikuti rapat ini.." keluh anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 14 tahun sambil merapatkan tangan ke kantong jaket tebalnya, dengan kesal ia berjalan melintasi gedung-gedung besar dan tua, gedung yang telah melahirkan banyak orang-orang yang terlatih dengan kemampuan supranatural yang mereka miliki, gedung sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama 'Rosenkreuz'.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat gedung yang ia tuju, tempat diadakannya rapat organisasi hari ini, Piga kecil mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak mau sampai terlambat dan membuat Herr dan Frau disana memarahi bahkan sampai menghukum dirinya. Ia tahu kesalahan kecil sekalipun ada ganjarannya disini.

Karena tergesa-gesa bocah berambut pink itu tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan akhirnya jatuh terjembap ke gundukan salju yang sialnya juga bercapur dengan lumpur.

"yaah bajuku kotor semua! Ini parah.." decaknya kesal, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk kembali ke kamar asrama dan mengganti pakaian.

Setibanya di depan ruangan rapat, ternyata sudah ada pemuda yang berdiri disana, ia kelihatan lebih tua dari Piga, karena tidak mengenalnya Piga hanya mengangguk kecil ke laki-laki berpakaian rapi dan berambut hitam tersebut untuk kemudian masuk ke ruangan rapat.

"Tunggu." Panggil anak laki-laki itu, yang membuat Piga menoleh kembali padanya.

"kau baru saja jatuh di lumpur kan? Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu masuk dan mengikuti rapat dengan pakaian kotor dan tubuh berbau lumpur begitu." Jelasnya dengan tenang, seolah kata-katanya tadi sama saja dengan ucapan "hai selamat pagi"

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?! Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke asramaku, kau tahu!" Piga mendelik kesal, siapa sih orang ini? Kotor sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan? Dan hei, aku tidak bau! Pikirnya.

"ini, cepat mandi di ruangan yang ada disana, lalu ganti bajumu dengan ini." Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Piga ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang sepertinya adalah seragam... tidak, lebih dari itu, ada jaket dan syal juga! Sepertinya orang ini tahu sekali kalau Piga memiliki masalah dengan udara dingin.

"hmph, baiklah, tidak perlu melotot begitu!" sahut Piga sambil mengambil bungkusan dari laki-laki berkacamata tadi. Setelah tidak jauh ia melangkah gadis itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

"hei, darimana kau tahu aku jatuh di lumpur tadi? Tempatku jatuh tidak mungkin terlihat dari sini." Tanyanya penasaran.

"aku prekognisi." Jawabnya singkat.

"kalau begitu kenapa dari awal kau tidak menolongku?!" geramnya, ia heran dengan laki-laki aneh ini.

"kau harus bisa menolong dirimu sendiri, kalau kau memang mau aku tolong maka pertolonganku hanya sebatas ini." Sahutnya lagi masih dengan wajah tenang yang sama.

"waktumu hanya 15 menit." Tambahnya.

"nuuu! Iya, iyaaa!" dengan sedikit berlari Piga menuju ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh laki-laki berkacamata tersebut..

[[End of Flashback]]

"dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Crawford atau Oracle (itu panggilan guru yang ada di Rosenkreuz terhadapnya), head prefect paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal..." komentar Piga sambil merapatkan lagi letak selimutnya. Setelah beberapa tahun mereka menjadi rekan di Rosenkreuz akhirnya Crawford memutuskan untuk membuat timnya sendiri, dirinya dan Schuldig adalah orang pertama yang 'manusia kacamata' itu rekrut dan disusul oleh Nagi yang diadopsi oleh Crawford dan yang terakhir adalah Farfarello. tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak mereka berdua bertemu, sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi...

_Sukoshi demo ii hashiridasetara_

_Wasureta tsubasa kanjite hoshii_

_Kokoro no mama ni_

Tiba-tiba handphone Piga berbunyi, dan jika ringtone ini yang berbunyi hanya ada satu orang yang pasti meneleponnya..

" ada apa? Akhirnya kau ingat masih ada aku dirumah?" cecar Piga setelah mereka terhubung, ia tahu orang diseberang sana sedang tersenyum tenang menanggapinya.

"dan Farfarello tentu saja.." sahut orang tadi tenang,

"kau sudah mengunci gembok ruangannya kan? Bisa gawat kalau dia berkeliaran ditengah badai begini." Lanjutnya.

"Schuldig sudah melakukannya sebelum dia pergi tadi." Jawab Piga dengan nada tidak suka,

"itu sajakah yang mau kau tanyakan, Crawford? Jika iya aku mau tid.."

"bukankah kau sedang tidak bisa tidur sekarang?" potong Crawford, Piga berani bersumpah bahwa ada segaris senyum kemenangan yang terukir di bibir laki-laki itu.

"itu bukan urusanmu.. urus saja laporan-laporanmu sana, hmph!" tukas Piga ketus, ia kembali menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut, entah perasaannya saja atau semakin malam suhunya semakin turun.

"hn, tentu bukan urusanku. Tapi berhubung laporanku sudah selesai sejak 20 menit yang lalu sepertinya aku punya banyak waktu luang..." masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

"kau mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" tawar Crawford. Piga sedikit tersentak, apa-apaan Crawford ini? Memangnya dia bocah umur 6 tahun?!

"t-tidak usah! Kau itu jangan bercanda, memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa tidur setelah dinyanyikan?!" serunya kesal.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah." jawab Crawford kalem.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kalau begitu kita sudahi saja..." Crawford berkata, setelah sebelumnya terdengar suara tegukan, mungkin ia menelepon sambil meminum kopi.

"T-tunggu! Unn... b-bernyanyilah untukku..." pinta Piga, suaranya semakin lama semakin mengecil saat mengatakan ini, tunggu.. kenapa wajahnya menghangat setelah mengatakan kalimat ini kepada Crawford?

"Aa.. sekarang berbaringlah, buat dirimu serileks mungkin.." jelas Crawford.

"hn.."

_Hajimete atta koro ni wa.. subete ga kagayaite..._

_Itsudemo tonari de kimi ga... hohoendekureteta_

_Nemurenai yoru wa tsubuyaite miru nda itoshisa o komete kimi no na o.._

_Kon'ya mo kitto yume de aeru yo dakara kimi mo.. sotto oyasumi.._

_(the first Time we met, Everything was shining_

_You were always at my side, smiling_

_On sleepless nights I try whispering your name, filling it with my love_

_Surely I'll meet you in dreeams again tonight_

_So I softly say 'Goodnight' to you too..)_

'tidak kusangka suara seberat itu bisa kedengaran bagus juga.' pikir Piga seraya memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi dalam-dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan prekog' tersebut.

_Kono uta ga todoku you ni tooi kimi no moto e_

_(May this song reach the far-away place where you are..)_

Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah berapa kali ya Crawford membantunya untuk bisa tidur seperti ini? Seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan supranatural memang dikenal memiliki masalah dengan tidur, ada orang yang bisa tidur dengan mudah tetapi selalu dihantui dengan mimpi buruk, ada pula orang yang sulit sekali untuk tidur, tetapi ada juga 'psychic' yang matanya tidak akan terpejam dalam 24 jam, dalam kasus ini Schuldig termasuk kategori yang pertama, sedangkan Piga termasuk kedalam kategori yang kedua.

_Ai dake o shinjite ita.. kegarenaki futari wa.._

_Ikutsumo no toki o koete.. eien to naru darou_

_Kimi to boku wa ima.. konna ni tooi kedo kami sama wa mihanashi wa shinai_

_Taisetsu na ai wa itsumo koko ni aru to sou sa shitte iru kara..._

_(the two of us are pure and believe only in love_

_Could have crossed over countless time and become eternal_

_Even though you and I are so far apart now, god hasn't given up on us_

_Because I Know that our precious love.. yes, will always be here..)_

Untunglah masalah tidak bisa tidur ini tidak terlalu sering terjadi pada Piga, tapi tetap saja saat-saat ia tidak bisa tidur adalah saat yang paling menyebalkan untuknya. Tapi ia tahu cara ampuh untuk dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan dalam waktu yang cepat, cara yang melibatkan leader team-nya, Brad Crawford..

_Kono uta ga todoku you ni tooi kimi no moto e_

_(May this song reach the far-away place where you are..)_

Udara terasa semakin dingin saja, mungkin karena badai diluar semakin ganas mengamuk, namun semua suara berisik itu seakan tersapu oleh suara bariton dari seberang sana, suara baritone itu berhenti sejenak,

"... sudah mengantuk?" tanyanya.

"hnn... hampir.. lanjutkan Crawford..." bisik Piga, iya, saat seperti ini selalu terjadi saat ia tidak dapat tidur, ia selalu mencari cara untuk dapat menyelinap masuk ke kamar Crawford, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak usah susah payah memikirkan ini-itu karena Crawford yang sudah tahu duluan lewat prekognisinya akan membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka sehingga Piga dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Dan biasanya setelah masuk ia akan membangunkan Crawford (yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tidur ^ ^) dan mengutarakan masalahnya..

_Wasurenaide ite aisuru to iu koto ga konna ni mo daiji da tte koto..._

_Kon'ya mo kitto yume de aeru yo dakara kimi mo.. sotto oyasumi.._

_(Please don't forget to keep love precious to you.._

_Surely I'll meet you in dreams again tonight_

_So I softly say 'Goodnight' to you too..)_

Biasanya Crawford akan langsung mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya cepat tidur, ia akan menyuruh Piga untuk 'menginap' di kamarnya dan memeluknya dengan hangat semalaman, membuat gadis itu merasa tenang dalam dekapannya sehingga ia lebih mudah untuk memejamkan mata. Seringkali Crawford juga mengelus-elus kepalanya sampai ia jatuh tertidur, Sesuatu yang sederhana tetapi terbukti sangat ampuh untuk mengatasi masalah Piga.

Hal ini tentu saja tidak akan pernah diakui oleh Piga, tapi ia merasa lebih baik saat Crawford menelepon, ia merasa lebih tenang saat mendengar suara baritone Crawford, mungkin yang ia butuhkan memang hanya kehadiran pria itu saja. Pelan-pelan kesadarannya menghilang, mengirim dirinya kealam mimpi.

_Kono uta ga todoku you ni tooi kimi no moto e_

_(May this song reach the far-away place where you are..)_

"Piga..? kau masih disana?" seusai menyudahi lagunya Crawford kembali bertanya pada Piga, tidak ada jawaban, ini berarti ia sudah tidur, mungkin sejak tadi. Crawford kembali menyesap kopinya seraya melirik keluar jendela, sepertinya dengan berakhirnya lagu tadi badai juga sudah mulai mereda. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membisikan sesuatu lewat teleponnya.

"Selamat tidur, Phoenix kecil..."

-OWARI-

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa... akhirnya kelaaar~~ oyeey! Ichi kembali yoo~~ XDDD

Udah lama nggak bikin fanfic, kangen juga rasanya.. ihiks.. ihiks...

Eh btw, di fandom Weiss Kreuz Indo sepi yak... ayok siapapun yang baca kita ramein ni fandom yuk... *nangis bombay*

Yah ekonometrika daku belum dikerjain... harus buru-buru!

Ja ne~

Oh iya, reviewnya jangan lupa ya~ ;D

Piga : Onegaiii~~ u/


End file.
